Dont Leave Me
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: Sanzo/Goku. Sometimes we don't know what we had until it's gone away. Unfortunately, if that object is a Demon, sometimes you don't have the luck of it going and staying away.


"Hurry up wouldja, Goku" A red haired male scolded, resting against the door outside the bedroom. An impatient look worn on his face.

"I am! I'm just not about to let your pervy ass in here while I'm changing!" Came the response, Gojyo's eyebrows raised. "You actually think I'd like to see you naked? That's sick man" he muttered.

"Shuddup!" Goku yelled from behind the closed door, walking towards it and grinning, he could hear the movement of fabric on the door, which only meant the kappa was leaning on it. In one swift movement he pulled the door open then jumped out of the way when Gojyo landed on his back in the doorway.

"Hah! That's what you get!" Goku taunted, poking out his tongue. "That's it, I'm gonna kill you!" Gojyo responded, pouncing at the Goku but missing as the monkey king had jumped out of the way with amazing speed and was now hurtling out through the hallway, busting into Sanzo and Hakkai's room.

"Get your ass back here, you stupid monkey!" Gojyo yelled, chasing after him, though sidestepping past the door as a bullet was shot through it.

"Goku, get out of here now" Sanzo growled, gritting his teeth. Goku had seen fit to attach himself fixedly to Sanzo's arm and was refusing to let go, claiming the 'bastard kappa' had attempted to kill him.

"Oh my, what a…er, nice night?" Hakkai said in a puzzling manner. "Give it a rest, Hakkai. It won't be a nice night until I strangle that monkey" Gojyo cut off, stepping into the room, seeing it safe as Sanzo was now busy beating Goku with his paper fan.

"Dammit, can't I get a moment's peace? Let go now, Goku!" he snarled, attempting to pry his arm out of Goku's grasp without much success.

"Looks like we now know why the monk doesn't date women…" Gojyo began. Hakkai chuckled to himself as Sanzo and Goku looked to the kappa questioningly.

'Good job, Gojyo. You caught them, now reel them in' Hakkai thought, smiling to himself.

"Hes into monkeys" Gojyo finished, grinning slyly. "EWW!!" Goku cried, detaching himself from Sanzo, much to Gojyo's misfortune as Sanzo fired off an entire round at him. "Baka! Ever say that again and you'll die!" he snapped, placing his now empty gun on the table beside his bed.

"Man, that was gross" Goku whined, looking at Gojyo. His eyes slowly turned to Sanzo, who had somewhat calmed down, "He was lying though right? Your not into me like that ar-" he was cut off once Sanzo whacked him over the head with the fan, fuming.

"Don't be an idiot!! Of course I'm not!!" he yelled angrily, picking Goku up by the back of his shirt, "You two, get your asses out of here, now!!" Sanzo yelled, throwing Goku out of the room, Gojyo following with a grin.

Stopping at the door, he turned to Sanzo "Maybe your not into the monkey, but perhaps Hakka-" "Get out!!".

Laughing to himself as the door was slammed, Gojyo made for his room. "Oi monkey, you in here-" his voice slowly faded, mouth dropping open. The room was covered in glass from the broken window opposite. Things were thrown about the floor, indicating a struggle and blood…it was definantly the monkey's.

He ran out the hall, banging on Sanzo's door. "God dammit! Open up you idiot monk!! The monkey's gone!!" he shouted, the door opened slowly. "Hes probably down eating again, nothing to worry about-" "Does this look like he went eating!?" Gojyo growled, pulling Sanzo from the room and to their opened door.

Sanzo's eyes narrowed. "Dammit…Goku" he muttered, "Hakkai, Gojyo, hurry up, we've gotta find Goku" he ordered, making for the window and climbing out, careful to avoid the glass as the other two followed.

"I think he went that way" Hakkai said pointing to their left. "What makes you say that?" Gojyo asked, frowning. He knew of several times Hakkai had gotten them lost, and they couldn't risk for this to be one of those times.

"Well for one, I can hear noises in the distance, coming from that way. And two…well, your standing in it" Hakkai said pointing at the slight drizzles of blood. "It was pretty smart of Goku to cut himself" Hakkai noted, "Theres nothing that shows someone else cut him, I believe our friend is leaving us a sort of bread crumb trail".

"Last time I checked, Hakkai. Bread crumbs weren't red" Gojyo murmured, staring ahead where Sanzo had already begun to lead the way, and exchanging a knowing glance with Hakkai, the two followed.

Of course neither of them were thick. They knew Sanzo was worried about Goku, even if the priest would rather die than admit it. Hell, with all he'd been through with the monkey, of course he'd have a bond with him.

After ten minutes walk, they found a small droplet of blood outside a building door. "Ladies first?" Gojyo smiled as Sanzo stepped through, shooting the kappa a glare but nothing more. Not in risk of alerting anyone of their presence.

The sound of chains scraping against each other sounded, and Sanzo squinted into the corner. "Goku!" he called, seeing the small form of their monkey friend.

"Sanzo…guys…" Goku whispered, looking up at them, shackles had been placed around his wrists and neck, his eyes wide with fear. "No! Get out of here! He'll find you!!" he yelled, worriedly.

"Damn monkey, we came all this way to save you, there's no way were leaving you, idiot" Gojyo scowled, approaching when coils suddenly shot out of the ground, wrapping around his ankles.

"Nuh, uh, uh" A snarky voice sounded, a man stepping out of the shadows. "I don't think so" he laughed, the pale light reflecting off a pair of animal like eyes, slitted and completely pitch black. "Now, I can't have you stealing my new pet can I?" he asked, sharp teeth gleaming. "Goku, punish them would you?".

At this order, Goku rose to his feet, the shackles dropping from his neck. There was an odd look in his eyes and he grinned. "Of course" he responded and pounced at Gojyo, fingers curling around his neck. "Prepare to die" he smirked.

"G-Goku" Hakkai stuttered in disbelief, "We have to stop-ah!" he cried, the coils leaping to ensnare his body like a snake, squeezing, tighter and tighter. He struggled for air, falling to his knees.

"Oh, this is very fun indeed" The man cackled, curls of black hair running down his shoulders. "Goku, it's not polite to play with your food, finish it already" he smiled.

Goku nodded obediently, nails digging into Gojyo's throat. "D-damn…m-mon-key…" he forced out. "Goku, let him go now!" Sanzo growled, holding up a newly loaded gun and aiming it at Goku.

Pausing, Goku exchanged looks with the other man then smirked, releasing Gojyo who fell to the ground barely breathing.

"Now, you wouldn't really kill me with that gun would you, Sanzo" Goku spoke innocently, stepping towards Sanzo slowly, the monk frowned, his finger pausing on the trigger. The damn monkey was right, he couldn't hurt Goku if he tried.

Wrapping his fingers around the end of the gun, Goku's smile faded, his finger making for the trigger. The gun still pointed at his chest. He stared up at Sanzo with those eyes of his, imploring him, imploring him to what? Sanzo's pupils shrunk, "No, Goku!" he cried, understanding finally, attempting to tare the gun away.

"I'd rather die than hurt you…" Goku whispered, pressing his finger on the trigger. The shot blasted through the silence, the bullet barely grazing past Goku's shoulder, but it was enough. He collapsed to the ground, shaking.

"Oh dear, seems my pet has been hurt. I suppose I must take my leave-" "Bastard!!" Sanzo yelled, quickly turning and shooting a bullet precisely through his heart. "Would you look at that?" The man chuckled, his image shattered and he disappeared easily.

The coils disappeared leaving Hakkai panting for breath and finally standing, assisting Gojyo to his feet. "Looks like were all okay" "All but one, Hakkai" Gojyo whispered, turning Hakkai to face Goku. "Oh no…" Hakkai responded fearfully.

"Dammit, Goku, get your ass up now!" Sanzo ordered, receiving a small smile from Goku, "Y-your so mean" he smiled a little, his breathing becoming shallow. "No, don't you dare, we both know you can't die, you just can't! It's impossible!" Sanzo assured Goku, in a shaking voice. "W-we don't know that for c-certain" Goku whispered.

Sanzo could feel his eyes water. He hadn't cried in years, why now? He lifted Goku's head off the ground, resting it on his lap. "Goku, you were the only one who never expected anything from me. You never wanted anything other than my attention, you think I saved you all those years back? You saved me from being alone…" he whispered, meekly stroking a hand through Goku's hair, the tears he never wished for streaking down his cheeks.

Hakkai rubbed at his eyes, "I can't be" he whimpered, "Come on, lets give them some privacy" Gojyo said softly, leading his friend outside.

"Y-you were my light…I'll never forget you, not in a million years, Sanzo. Your light will always be in my heart" Goku smiled weakly, his eyes closing, and chest stopping.

Sanzo shook his shoulders gently, eyes wide. "No! You can't die! Wake up, Goku!! Wake up!!" he cried, feeling more weak than ever. He gathered Goku into his arms, hugging him tightly, "You can't leave me, don't leave me…" he said. And for once in many years, he cried, tears streaming down his face helplessly.

Hakkai wiped his face down and sighed, "It's been half an hour, we should go…" he said gently, Gojyo nodded in agreement, stepping through the door and glancing at Sanzo, he hadn't moved, not from the spot he'd held Goku in his arms. Even though the body had faded already.

"Sanzo…maybe we should go" Gojyo said, for once even he wasn't up for teasing Sanzo about his sexuality, he wasn't up for jokes. He just wanted to leave this god forsaken place.

"Yeah, your right" Sanzo said rising to his feet, raising his left hand to wipe his eyes, though paused as a light appeared, shining on them below.

"Travelers, I have seen your suffering, blah, blah, blah. Your friend's back" A female voice said boredly, "The merciful goddess?" Hakkai spoke. "Yes, yes. No introductions needed, in short, your friend is just annoying the hell out of all of us, so we've decided he can reside here for the time being" she answered, "Besides, you still have a mission to carry out, so get a move on!" she scolded, a body lying limp at the base of the light as it slowly disappeared.

"She's not exactly the most sentimental is she?" Gojyo noted, an eyebrow raised. Hakkai gave a light laugh as Sanzo approached the body. Yawning lightly, Goku stirred, "Man, I had the weirdest dream-" "Your alive!" Sanzo cried, very unlike himself and threw his arms around Goku, hugging him tightly.

Goku's eyes widened and panicky he pushed at Sanzo, "I think Gojyo was right! Lemme go! I'm not ready for this!!" he cried. "You idiot! I not gay, why the hell do I bother with you!?" Sanzo growled, whacking him.

Hakkai laughed, "Looks like everyone's back to normal" he noted. "Hey, you think we should tell Goku how worried Sanzo was?" Gojyo smirked. "No, I think Goku knows just how much Sanzo cares about him already, besides, I don't want that gun aimed at me" Hakkai chuckled. "I second that" Gojyo said, lighting up a cigarette and placing it in his mouth.

"Baka monkey!" "Sanzo's trying to kiiiiilll me!!" "Idiot! Shut up! Your giving me a headache!" "Sanzoooooooo!" "What!?" "I'm hungry…"

"Oh dear, looks like it's going to be a long trip" Hakkai smiled, scratching his cheek.


End file.
